It Started Out
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Harry receives a letter from a long since forgiven 'enemy'. One letter turns into a series of letters. A series of letters, a decree absolute and an interesting proposition. OOC, Slash, AU. Rating may change. Will eventually move from Letter form to prose fiction...
1. Letter 1 June 5th 2012

Malfoy Manor

June 5th , 2012

Lord Potter

Potter Household

Dear Lord Harry Potter,

I should imagine, assuming you read this; that you will feel uneasy doing so. All things considered; who we are, what we were, the things we've done, I would not blame you for feeling that way. I owe you my life Mr. Potter; I am in your debt. I recently discovered I am unlikely to live to see my 33rd birthday and so have exactly 12 months from today to set my life in order. It is for this reason I wish to repay my debt to you, for I fear if I don't repay you now I never shall. And a Malfoy doesn't die with unfinished business, very unbecoming you see.

If you could send me your request I will ensure it is fulfilled before I die.

Sincerely,

Lord Draco Malfoy


	2. Letter 2 June 10th 2012

Potter Estate

June 10th, 2012

Lord Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

Dear Lord Malfoy,

My apologies for the slow reply, my family and I have been  
abroad at a muggle resort, and returned home in the early  
hours.

I'm not sure what you mean by request?

I don't want/need anything from you?

Sorry about your news.

Harry Potter

P.S. DO NOT USE MY TITLE, EVER!


	3. Letter 3 June 10th 2012

Malfoy Manor

June 10th, 2012

Mr. H Potter

Potter Estate

Dear Mr. Potter,

The lateness of your reply is not an issue Mr. Potter.

Concerning your request it can be anything. I have to repay this debt I owe you.

I apologize for using your title, I didn't think you'd have a problem with it.

Draco Malfoy


	4. Letter 4

Potter Estate

May 30, 2012

Lord Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

Dear Draco (Can I call you that?),

You can get him a divorce.

Lying, cheating scumbag bastard that he is.

Ginny Potter

(Nee Weasley)


	5. Letter 5

Malfoy Manor

May 31, 2012

Harry,

What in Merlin's name happened?

Draco


	6. Letter 6

May 30, 2012

Malfoy Manor

Draco,

She found the reply I had written originally, one I never sent because we both have children. Because I'm still married. Things would be much less complicated if that were not the case.

Harry Potter


	7. Letter 7

May 31, 2012

Potter Estate

Harry,

I have to say I am rather intrigued. If it reassures you any, my son is in Barcelona for summer with my ex-wife…

Draco


	8. Letter 8

May 31, 2012

Malfoy Manor

Draco,

Unlike yourself I am still married. You would do well to remember that.

Harry


	9. Letter 9

May 31, 2012

Potter Estate

Harry,

What exactly did this reply say? I don't know if you are aware, and I do not intend to repay your debt with this, but I am a lawyer, a family lawyer. A good one according to the 15 angry wives I've represented for divorces and such. I could do one last case if that would help you out. Let's face it, she's a Weasley, she wouldn't dare ask me to represent her.

Draco


	10. Letter 10

May 31, 2012

Malfoy Manor

Draco,

Actually I would appreciate it; I don't even know where she is at the moment. She walked out the other day. She just left a letter for the kids, which after I read I have destroyed since the bitch has made me out to be some evil bastard that has cheated on her with every wizard and witch that is of age. I can't send what I had written in case it is intercepted, I think you'd rather that not be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow.

Harry


	11. Letter 11

May 31, 2012

Potter Estate

Harry,

Okay, perhaps you should bring it over tomorrow at 10. I need to see any prenuptial agreement, you're marriage certificate, and anything else you signed with your name and hers, including stuff to do with Gringotts any accounts you share, or that she has access to etc. I expect you at 10am, sharp I have places to go and people to see tomorrow.

Draco

**A/N: Sorry I let slip with this... Err Sorry for the mass upload, this is the last letter... hope you enjoyed, new chapter soon... Steph xx**


	12. The First Meeting

**A/N: Was gonna post this is a couple days but what the hell, It's Christmas... Happy hols**

* * *

I raked my hands through my hair.

"What's up Dad?" Allie asked.

"I'm going to see my lawyer today, and I have nothing to wear."

"Did I hear fashion crisis?" Lily burst into my room.

"Yeah, Dad can't find a nice sharp suit to impress Lord Malfoy." Allie grinned evilly.

"Shower first. Shave too. Then put on these, this and this. Those shoes." My daughter thrust a pair of black trousers a black shirt and a purple tie at me. "Chop, chop you've got to be there at 10."

"Get out then."

I jumped in the shower, relaxing slightly under the stream of warm water as I washed myself. When I felt sufficiently clean I lathered my chin and face in shaving cream and began to carefully shave away. Once finished I rushed into my room and began pulling on the clothes she had set out for me. I pulled on my shoes and tied them up.

"Lily?"

"Dad, you look great. Look, now go."

I looked in the mirror. As much as I hate to admit it, my daughter knows her stuff.

"You're brilliant kiddo." I grinned as I shot out of the door and apparated to Malfoy manor.


	13. A Problem Shared

I saw Harry spin into existence at the top of my drive at 9.45 am. I left my study and walked down the drive to meet him, he was wearing sharp black trousers and a crisp black shirt offset by a rich purple tie.

"My, my, Mr Potter how you've changed. Hair still untameable as ever though?"

"That will never change. Lord Malfoy."

"Call me Draco, please."

"If you call me Harry?"

"I don't see why not if I'm going to be your lawyer. So have you brought me all of the papers I needed?" I opened the front door and ushered him through before closing it behind myself and leading him through the house.

"I wasn't sure what you needed so I just brought everything. Better safe than sorry sort of thing."

"Indeed. Step into my office."

"Sure thing."

"So which one of your kids is into fashion then?"

"I'm hurt. How did you know?" He smiled.

"I spent 7 years having lessons with you, I think I'd have noticed a distinct sense of fashion. I didn't so its safe to assume you don't have one. And yet you arrived here looking particularly fine with trousers just tight enough to tempt me but not so tight that nothing is left to my imagination and a shirt to match."

"To answer your previous question my daughter is big on fashion. My eldest is about as fashion minded as myself. Allie knows what to wear, but only cares when he wants the attention of his latest crush." He blushed. "His current crush being your son."

"Yes, I had heard. Scorpius spoke to me about it when he got home 3 weeks early."

"As in he's here right now?"

"Yes, I meant to ask if you'd take him back with you. He wants to see Allie and I need peace and quiet to deal with this lot."

"You've not told him yet have you."

"I don't know how to."

"I wanted to ask, what exactly is wrong with you, I could help. I mean I'm no lawyer but I know you can't leave everything to Scorpius until he's 18 and I know you and your ex wife split under similar circumstances to myself."

"I have developed cancer, it started in my liver but its spread to my lung and and just before my birthday I received news that a small group of cancerous cells has been found in my brain."

"Oh Draco. Why can't they do anything?" He took hold of my hand.

"I refused treatment. I didn't want Scorpy to see me in such a mess."

"You foul git. Come with me now you horrible man. Your son is amazing, I know him. He is strong enough to see you get through this. He can come live with me while you're in hospital and I'll bring him to see you as often as you want. God you're so perfect Draco. When did you change so much?"

"I don't understand. Why are you offering to help me?"

"Because your son deserves to have a dad who loves him for as long as possible. Because you're too young to die. You want to repay your life debt?"

"Yes that's what this whole things about."

"Then stay alive. Stay alive long enough to let me prove something to you."

"Prove what?"

"Here's the letter Ginny found. I'm going to get Scorpius then you are going to the hospital understand."

**A/N: Thanks to Nannily for pointing out date issues on letters 4-11, my apologies but I really can't be arsed going back and changing them all... It would be a waste of my precious spare time... Also I realised the year is out by about 10 year anyway cause Allie & Scorpy are like 16 in this but the wouldn't have been more than 6/7 in 2012...**

**Yeash sorryxxx**


	14. Taking the Risk

I could be making a huge mistake, but he was worth the risk. I couldn't say the exact time I first realised that I loved Draco Malfoy. Only that I knew I would never fall out of love with him. I knew that I loved every strand of platinum blond hair on his head, every inch of his creamy flesh. I knew that I loved the very bones of him. But to tell him so was to speak a secret I swore I would take to my grave.

"Scorpius, it's Mr Potter." I knocked on the boy's door. He opened it. "Scorpius your father needs to go to the hospital, he's very sick. I want you to pack up some stuff cause you're coming to stay with me for a while."

"What's wrong with him?"

"No Harry, I'll tell him." Draco murmured smiling at me. "I have cancer, I didn't know how to tell you and I was refusing treatment because I didn't want you to see me in such a state but Mister Pot- no Harry has convinced me to take the treatment and promised to look after you until school starts up again. I will be fine kid. Now go on pack up. All your best clothes since you'll be staying with Allie." He winked.

"Dad." Scorpius hissed turning red.

"Like I care. As long as the two of you don't break the law under my roof, I couldn't care less." I smiled at my son's best friend.

"The letter," Draco whispered. "Did you mean all of that, about loving me, and stuff."

"I told you Draco stay alive long enough for me to prove it."

"And in terms of the life debt. I don't fuck people I'm not seeing, engaged or married to."

"Well I think I know what I'm asking for, but it can wait until I'm divorced and you're healthy." I put my arm around his shoulder. "It might rhyme with, pour sand in carriage."

"Shhhh. Don't be silly Harry. You've not even filed for divorce yet."

"That's easily arranged."

"Without your lawyer?"

"A wise man once told me to never fuck my lawyer. Since I simply must fuck you, step in to my office."

"Why?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Cause you're fucking fired." I winked at him.


	15. A Kiss to End All Kisses

I smiled at my son as he took hold of Harry's arm and they disappeared. I wanted Scorpius to be spared the sight of my first night in a hospital bed. With all the drips and monitors and blood testing and stuff. Harry would be back for me soon after he'd explained a little and helped set up a bed for Scorpy. He also said he would call George Weasley and ask if he could stay over to keep an eye on them for the first couple of nights while he stayed with me.

I saw Harry return at the exact same spot a few minutes later. He came inside and approached me. "Draco, we need to go."

"I'm just saying bye to the house just in case."

"You think that I would let you die in hospital? If you started deteriorating I'd bring you home and make you comfortable, I'd surround you by the people and the things that you love. And I'd look after you myself."

"You think I'm perfect, you ought to look in the mirror, you're doing all of this for a man who made your life hell, broke your nose, left you to die in the dark forest. Who treated you like a piece of crap, I can't imagine how you'd be if I was Ronald or Hermione."

"Exactly the same. Draco, they are people that I love, just like you are. I take care of people that I love. Now come on. We've gotta get you to St Mungo's." He took my hand in his and brushed his lips over my knuckles.

"Thanks Harry, I think I'll owe you two life debts by the end if this whole thing."

"Don't be daft Draco. I'm not saving your life, I'm helping myself out."

"Cause saving me again benefits you somehow. Except that doesn't make so much sense cause you still have to actually save me to reap any benefit from it."

"Shut up smart arse or I'll have to shut you up."

"How about you come over here and try it, big man." I grinned cockily.

He stepped closer to me. Slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest before brushing his soft, sweet lips over mine. He deepened the kiss, dipping his tounge in and out of my mouth, I let out a long moan of frustration. It had been a long time since a kiss had got me so worked up.

"Now now. Draco we have to get you to the hospital."

"Lead on gorgeous. Please."

"Looking at my arse are you."

"I must find your daughter a summer internship with a big fashion company. She could be the next big thing in fashion. She's a bloody genius and she's how old?"

"She's 13, she'll be 14 in October."

"Fantastic. She really could be huge in the fashion industry."

"Come on then." I stepped into the fireplace beside him as he requested and we flooed directly to St. Mungo's.


	16. It's in the Eyes

"Hi, I'm here with Lord Malfoy. I called earlier, he's changed his mind and would like to start treatment for his illness as soon as possible. Preferably he'd like to be admitted tonight."

"Yeah we're a bit busy to deal with ex death eater scum who change their mind every five freaking minutes over whether their taking treatment or not."

"And frankly I'm a bit busy trying to divorce my wife, raise 3 children single handedly, take care of a friend and keep his son on the rails, to deal with close minded little pieces of crap like you. Get him a bed within the next 5 minutes or you'll have the full force of a pissed off Harry Potter chasing your skinny arse straight out of this hospital. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Potter, sorry about that. I'll get him a private room. It won't be a moment. My apologies."

"Good, thank you."

"Harry you don't have to name drop on my account."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm still going to get her fired anyway. I practically pay for this hospital with my monthly donations. I prefer a little more respect, discretion and general nicety about staff here."

"So what did she say then?"

"You'll be admitted tonight, into a private room, you will recieve care with the utmost discretion. I intend to make sure of that." I smiled at him.

"Lord Malfoy, if you'd like to come this way."

"Scuse me but I've been here for 4 and a half hours waiting to be taken through and he came in 5 minutes ago. What's that all about eh?" A loud seemingly drunken young man slurred.

"Lord Malfoy gets healthcare in the private sector, he'll be taken through to a different part of the hospital with rooms reserved for private patients only. Draco I won't be a moment. Room number?"

"1. Room number 1." The nurse told me.

"Four and a half hours you say?"

"You're Harry Pottr, I'm sorry for yelling."

"No, no sir. I would be yelling too if I'd had to wait so long for a nurse." I smiled at the man.

"Why hasn't he been seen?"

"He's a drunken hyperchondriac; here everyweek with something."

"I see well then, take him down to private have bloods, X-rays, CT's, full body, MRI. Let him have a shower, a decent meal and a good nights sleep. Keep in for a week and let me know the results of his testing."

"And who'll pay for all of that."

"I don't have any money sir."

"Don't you worry, I will be paying, take it directly from my account, along with Lord Malfoy's care and treatment costs." I told the nurse.

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Good. Is room 3 ready?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'd like the keys please." I smiled at the young man. "I will walk him down to his room."

"There you go sir." I took the keys and walked down the hall with the younger man. I unlocked the door for him and switched on the lights and the tv.

"Enjoy it while you're up here, a week's plenty of time to rest up I think."

"Thank you very much Mister Potter."

"You're welcome son, why don't you go home to your parents instead of sleeping rough."

"How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

"I will think about it."

"If you want to talk ask a nurse to get me. I'll be in room one all week."

"Thanks sir."

I closed the door behind me and crossed the hall to Draco's room."Hello beautiful."

"What did you do?"

"Paid for him to stay here for a week and have every scan going."

"Can you afford that?"

"I can afford a lot more than a week but I'm going to convince him to go home before then anyway."

"What?"

"He's a runaway. I could see it in his eyes, you know?"

"Yeah, so he just wanted a bed and some food and stuff."

"Pretty much yeah."

"You're a good man Harry Potter, a very good man."

"And you're gonna make me a better man when you get the all clear."

"I don't recall saying yes."

"You will though. I promise. And you won't do it out of obligation you'll do it because you love me and you want to give me pour sand in carriage."

"Potter. I already love you." He grimaced. "Yay it's drip time."

"Not a fan of needles?"

"No not really."

"Give us your other hand then." I smiled at him. "You know I'm gonna make you mine all mine one day soon."

"You've got to find a new lawyer first, you fired me remember."

"Hey don't be so hard on me. I fired you so that you won't be sleeping with a client."

"Oh I know Harry. But I thought that could be kinda kinky."

"You need to focus on beating this Drake."

"I know."

"Right all done sir." The nurse smiled. "Distraction is the best pain relief."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're quite welcome, it's nice to meet someone with strong enough beliefs to break the mould Lord Potter. I hope the two of you are very happy together, you make the loveliest couple. Must dash."

"So that's my least favourite part over with."

I smiled. "You're gonna beat this, I'm gonna hold your hand all the way through. I promise."


End file.
